Must Love Dogs and Wolves
by Lady of Sign
Summary: Molly has moved from warm & sunny Texas to the wet & cloudy Washington. There she makes new friends and possibly love? But there's more to this small town and its secrets. One where Molly needs to keep an open mind and heart to keep her alive. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is another story in the works...I hope that you like it and all Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer...all except my own :)**

**I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

_Blurs of trees was the only thing I could see. I was running for my life and the reason why was that so I could save someone I love. I couldn't believe that one little change in my life would affect the rest so much, but it doesn't matter __now. What matters is that I am doing something that I believe is right. I would rather risk my life that the one I care for keep risking his. So I do this for him and yes I'm scared, but doesn't love conquer all fears? Lord, I hope I have enough strength._

**...**

**6 months earlier:**

"Mom, did you see where I put Angel's leash at?"

My mother, who was taping the last of the boxes, looked at me with some annoyance. "I'm sure it's right where you left it Molly. On the floor in your room, just look again ok."

I felt slightly bad for asking my mom, but with all the moving and making sure that a two year old lab didn't get into any trouble could make anyone lose their head. I rushed back into my empty room and found the elusive leash hiding in my closet. After grabbing the leash and closing the sliding doors I took one last look around my childhood room. Where posters of pop icons, horses, and handsome boys used to grace my walls were bare. Where a bed, a desk, and a dresser used to fill up all the space now was just beige carpet and emptiness, this used to be my childhood room. I sigh as my happily but clueless dog strolled into the room and sat next to me, I smiled down at her.

"It looks so small now. How did I survive these past 18 years in here?"

Then I glanced at myself in the closet mirror and sighed. I had finally cut my long light brown hair to a long bob cut, the Texas heat was finally getting to me and I had, had enough. I then noticed the dark circles under my hazel green eyes that were created from 3 solid days of packing my life into boxes. This move was going to be the end of me.

"If this keeps up I could shed a few pounds. Ha, what do you think Angel" The yellow Lab had nothing really important, but looked at me with boredom in her chocolate eyes, I laughed.

"Yea probably not, but it's a nice thought though. Come on girl, I'll take you on one more walk to say goodbye."

As I clipped the leash on her collar and heading towards the door my dad called out. "Hey Molly, don't walk too far. We're leaving in about an hour ok?" I waved back as I stepped outside "Ok dad, we'll be back before then." Once the door was shut behind me I was surrounded by the sounds of nature; the wind in the trees, birds chirping, crickets singing. God, I was going to miss this place. I didn't know any other home than here and how can you say goodbye to something when you didn't want to. Angel quietly barked to grab my attention, I tried to give her a smile.

"Don't worry Angel. I'm sure Washington won't be that much different. We'll still be surrounded by trees and close to water." She barked louder this time and I took a needed breath, it didn't help with the deep ache that was in my chest "it's going to be ok."

**...**

The moment we had crossed the Washington state line all I could see out of my window was a blur of green. "Good grief! I have never seen so many trees in my life! I don't think East Texas even has this many." I could hear my dad laughing from the driver seat.

"Well Molly, they don't call the Olympic Peninsula the wettest place on earth for nothing." "Yea, yea but still! It's so green and pretty. What's the name of the town we're living in, Spoons?" I heard mom mumble from her seat as she looked over the Washington state map.

"No, it's Forks Molly and don't forget that the college you're going too is Peninsula College, please try to remember. Thankfully your dad works there and can keep an eye on you." I laughed as my dad winked at me.

"You know dad I'm not taking any of your classes' right? It's just odd having your dad as a college professor, no thanks."

Just then Angel put her head on my lap and whimpered. I scratched her head in sympathy "hey mom, I believe that Angel needs to go again." She let out a big sigh. "We're almost there Molly. Can't you see the blue house at the end of the street?"

As I petted Angel's head I glanced out my window to see a one story, and like my mom said, blue house. It was about the same size as our old home and there was nothing too fantastic about it. "hm, yea I see it."

As our car pulled into our new drive way a man in a cop uniform was walking across the yard. Mom was nearly jumping in her seat "Oh look honey, one of our neighbors came over to say hello!" As we stepped out of the car the cop put out his hand. "Hi there, my name is Charlie Swan; Forks chief police and your neighbor." While my parents were introduced themselves to Chief Swan I took the advantage and walked Angel around the property.

While she was doing her business I had the chance to walk towards the backyard and was surprised to see at how close the forest was to the house. "This is nothing like home."

I was moving closer to get a better look when out of no where Angel started to bark like crazy "Angel, what's the matter? There's nothing out there." But as I reached to pet her a movement in the bushes brought me to a halt. Something moved in the denser part of the trees casting a darker shadow. I shook my head "Your imagining things Molly." But being on the cautious side I grabbed Angel's collar and headed back to the front of the house. There was no way that I was going into some dark woods to investigate. that's way too similar to a horror movie and I hate horror movies.

As I was rounding the corner of the house I noticed that a girl with long brown hair had joined the group. Then mom noticed me and she waved for me to come over. "Molly, I want you to meet Chief Swans daughter Isabella, she's a senior at Forks High." the girl nervously raised her hand to her hair "Please call me Bella." I smiled "it's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Molly and this pretty girl is Angel." Bella smiled and leaned down to pet Angel's yellow fur. "Hello Angel, I haven't seen a lab since I've left Phoenix."

Chief Swan uncomfortably coughed "Yea, Bella came to live with me when her mom and step dad needed to travel for the minors." there was a moment of quietness which instantly changed to awkwardness when mom spoke up.

"Oh, how interesting. Well our daughter is a freshman at Peninsula Collage studying History."

I blushed in embarrassment "Mom that was sort of rude."

"Oh no that is fine, It's in the past. You know Bella loves history as well, especially the Quileute tribe history." replied Chief Swan, I tilted my head in confusion "the Quileute tribe? Who are they?"

Bella nervously looked at me with her brown eyes then out towards the woods, as if seeing something that we couldn't. "They are a tribe who has lived in La Push for generations. They have amazing history."

"Yea, her best friend is Jacob Black and he lives on the Reservation in La Push. Maybe you should take her out there Bella." I watched as Bella gave her dad a look and I instantly felt bad.

"You know she really doesn't have to. I'm sure i'll be fine."

"Oh no, it's fine it's just been a while since I've talked to him." I watched Bella as she looked down at the ground with the saddest look on her face I didn't want to bring up bad memories for her. "Only if you're sure Bella. I don't want to put you in any awkward position." Bella shook her head and smiled "No its fine. It's about time that I saw Jake. Actually if he's with the others you can meet the rest of his friends." Then Angel barked which lighten up the mood making us both giggle. "You can meet them too Angel. I'm sure they will just love you."

We then exchanged numbers and she promised that we could head out to La Push as soon as she knew. Finally Both Chief Swan and Bella headed back to their house in promise to see us around, since we were neighbors and all, such a awkward family but still good people. So for the rest of that day it was pretty normal; moving boxes in, setting up my room, eating pizza for dinner, and finally falling to bed when it was all said and done.

It wasn't until later in the night, as I laid in my bed with Angel curled next to me, that I had finally let my self think about my old home and how much different it was to the new one. New bedroom, new people, new everything, I tried not to cry but everything just came at a rush. I couldn't help it and cried onto Angel's fur. As I rubbed my tears into her soft fur I could hear several wolves howling in the distance. Great, not only do I have to worry about Grizzly bears in the woods, but wolves as well. That's just freaking great, this new home just keeps getting better and better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the next chapter! Thanks DannieFreak for my first review I'm glad you like it so far :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning was a little rougher than I thought. With the sound of rain pelting on the roof it made it extremely difficult to wake up. After the first alarm was turned off and I was starting to snuggle back into my warm blanket the second alarm went off. "Rise and shine Molly. You don't want to be late on your first day of college."

I groaned as sat up in bed "Mom, you know how annoying that sounds in the morning! It reminds me too much of childhood!"

Mom only laughed and left my door wide open as she headed towards the kitchen. Dang it! I hate it when she did that, now I HAD to get up just so I could close my door to change. After changing into some jeans,my favorite long sleeve longhorn t-shirt and my tennis shoes I headed towards the kitchen where mom was cooking breakfast and dad was reading his latest novel while drinking coffee. "Mornin', Molly." "Mornin', dad."

I reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out a glass to get some water. As I sat at the table, slightly awake, dad had put down his book and waited until he had my full attention. "Molly, don't forget that I'm giving you a ride to school today."

I quietly groaned, I had forgotten that I didn't have a car anymore. Dad and Mom had decided that they couldn't afford my car anymore and it had nothing to do with any car accidents, I was a good driver, but the payments were too much for my parents to keep up. So there went my car. "Ok dad, that's fine but sooner or later I'll need a different kind of transportation, even if it's a bike." Dad chuckled and went back to reading his book just as Mom put a plate of eggs in front of me.

Soon after breakfast my dad and I were off to the college. It was an hour drive and when the college campus came into view let me tell you I was not surprised to see that it was about the same size, if not smaller, than my old high school. "Well, here we are Molly Peninsula College, home of the Pirates."

I gave him a painful look which only made him laugh even more. "You'll be fine Molly. You'll make some new friends and you'll just fit right in."

"Then why do I have the feeling that instead of going to college I'm going into high school all over again." Dad parked in the faculty parking lot and turned towards me.

"I know this is a huge transition for you Molly, it's a huge transition for all of us. But we all have to make the best of things and try our best. It's the only thing we can do. Like that old saying 'The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.'"

I loved it when my dad would quote from old presidents and, oddly enough, it always helped me to calm down. "Thanks dad, I'll see you back here at 5?" Dad was pulling out his work bag as he mumbled to himself "Yes, since its only the first day I won't kill my students with the workload." I laughed as I stepped out of the car and waved one last time as I headed towards the building that I will call school for the next 2 years.

**...**

As the morning sun slowly changed into the afternoon I realized that my college classes were not going to be as horrible as I thought. So far the teachers have been pretty nice and each subject haven't been too hard to understand and, the best part, I had already made a friend in my classes. Her name is Kim, a very sweet and kind girl with straight black hair, a cute small face, and russet skin that claimed her Native American heritage. We instantly hit it off when we found out that we both loved Nora Robert books and we pretty much had same classes. We were making our way to the cafeteria/café when she quietly spoke up.

"Molly I wanted to tell you that my boyfriend Jared is going to eat with us if that's alright." I smiled in reassurance "yea that's totally fine Kim, no problem."

Then a thought popped in my mind "Is it alright for me to come? Did yall make a lunch date? I don't want to bother you if yall did."

Kim giggled "No its fine Molly, you won't be a bother. Oh look there he is"

As I turned to look behind me I nearly choked on the gum I was chewing. "th..that's your BOYFRIEND!"

I then realized that I had spoken too loud and people around us were staring at me in surprise, my face turned a bright red. Kim laughed so hard that it took her a moment to respond "yes that's my boyfriend. Actually he's my fiancé we're going to get married soon. He's the love of my life."

As the muscular, 6'5, dark haired man walked towards us I noticed that he had his whole focus on Kim and nothing else. _Wow that is true dedication_ _and love._ He quickly had Kim in his arms and off the floor in a matter of seconds. "Kim, I have missed you."

I quickly looked away as Jared kissed Kim tenderly on the lips. I have always thought that when someone was kissing like that, that it was rude to watch. It was something intimate between the two people and not the world. After a minute or so I felt someone tap on my shoulder, it was a flushed Kim. "Molly I want you to meet Jared, my fiancé. Jared, I want you to meet my new friend Molly Walker. She just moved up here from Texas."

Jared gave a smile and shook with hands that swallowed my own. "It's nice to meet you Molly." His hands were like an oven, they were super hot. "It's nice to meet you Jared."

He slightly chuckled "You do have that Texas accent. You're going to be a hit with the boy's around here."

I laughed at his comment. "You know people say that, but I don't see why I defiantly don't hear it. Anyways I told that you're eating lunch with us today?" "I am and I'm starving."

Then he wrapped his huge arm around Kim's tiny waist and happily said to her "Show me to the food babe." Both Kim and I laugh as the three of us walked into the café.

After 10 hotdogs, 5 big bags of chips, and several cokes I was morbidly in shock. "You seriously eat that much!" Kim laughed "He has a high metabolism and needs to eat a lot."

I looked over Jared's big frame and agreed "true, but still if I see him stuff another hotdog in his mouth I think I'm gonna hurl."

Jared swallowed down his food and smirked "Oh just you wait Molly. I have good friends who eat more than I do. Just last week Paul and Embry had a contest on who could eat the most hamburgers in one sitting. And let's just say that Paul had that match hands down." I couldn't help but laugh "You know how disgusting that sounds, but I will say its very impressive."

Jared smiled as he casually placed an arm around Kim's shoulder and she cuddled close to him. _GAW, they are too cute. Ugh, kill me now!_

"So I'm curious, what do yall do for fun around here? Port Angeles seems pretty quiet." "Well we don't really live in Port Angeles we're over in La Push. And let me tell you it's even smaller than Forks."

I sat up in my seat "La Push, I've heard of that place. Bella told me about it."

This brought Jared slightly up in his seat. "You mean Bella Swan?" I gave him a puzzled look "Yea that Bella, you know her?"

Both Jared and Kim give each other a strange look before he looked back at me. "Yea, I know her. This place is a small area and it's hard not to run into the same people. Why did she mention La Push?"

I started to fidget in my chair as Jared kept his deep brown eyes on me, they never wavered. "Well, Bella said that it was time to see her friend Jacob Black. That she hadn't seen him in a long time and when she did she would bring me along because I love history and the Quileute tribe has a lot of it." Jared was quiet for a moment then looked down at Kim and smiled.

"Well did you know that Kim and I are both Quileutes." I was instantly fascinated "really? I mean I knew yall were Native American. I just couldn't figure out which tribe yall belonged too." Kim giggled which confused me instantly "did I say something funny?" "Sorry Molly I just think it's so interesting when you say yall."

I blushed as Jared laughed "like I said Molly you're going to be a very popular person around here." I smiled and jokingly said "and here I thought I was already interesting." All three of us laughed and continued to talk until it was time for me and Kim to head to our next class.

The rest of the day went smoothingly well and before Kim and I parted ways we had quickly exchanged number and promised to hang out soon. When I had met dad back at the car he causally asked as to how my day went. "It went pretty well. I like most of my classes, they won't be too hard, and I made some new friends today. So it went pretty good."

"That's great Molly. I'm glad everything went so well. Only been here for one day and you've already made friends." I laughed as we drove out of the parking lot

"ya, well with a small area like this it's better to make friends than to be all alone." As we were pulling into our dive way I noticed that Bella was standing outside her house with a very beautiful man. _Good Grief, does this wet weather make all the guys so freaking handsome!_ I waved when Bella called out to me "Hey Molly how was your first day of college?"

I placed my bag on the front porch and walked over to her house "it was fine. Nothing terribly bad, how was your first day as a senior." She frowned "it was fine, just another year, another year older." She then looked up to the extremely pale man that was standing very close to her. "Not that much older Bella. Sorry for not introducing myself, but I'm Edward Cullen."

When our eyes met I felt chills go down my back. _Jeez, did it suddenly get colder?_ I pulled my jacket closer to keep myself warm. His eyes were so uniquely pretty a golden color, but they also freaked me out, like he could see into me and know everything about me. Another chill went through my body and I tried to push it away and smile "It's very nice to meet you Edward. My name is Molly Walker." I then heard Angel bark as she ran down the steps and was heading towards us.

When she was only a foot away Angel came to a dead stop and glared. Huh, I have never seen my dog go so still, like if she made the slightest movement something would attack her. "Um, Edward that is my dog Angel. Usually she's super friendly, but I've never seen her act like this. Come here Angel, come on girl." Angel wouldn't budge and kept her eyes locked onto Edward.

"Oh Angel stop being a baby and come here." Edward chuckled "Don't worry about it Molly, dogs have never liked me."

He then turned towards Bella, instantly forgetting that I was there, and held her hand in his. "Promise me that you'll be safe when your there." I watched as Bella placed her free hand on Edward's cheek. _Jeez, another sappy couple. Cute, but WHY TOURCHER ME!_ I heard Edward chuckle and though that Bella said something funny.

Moments after they said their goodbyes and Edward drove away in his fancy car, Angel was back to her normal self with her tongue hanging out. "Oh you scardy dog why are you acting so weird."

"Some animals just don't like the Cullen's" I looked up at Bella from my spot on the ground. "Why's that, are they allergic to fur or something?" Bella laughed out loud "I guess you could say that. That would be the best explanation."

Then she sat down on the ground on the other side of Angel and began to pet her. I smirked as Angel rolled on her back so Bella could scratch her belly. "Oh you're her new best friend now Bella, anyone who can scratch her belly has her unwavering loyalty." Bella laughed as she rubs Angel's belly "that isn't so bad. It would be nice to have a loyal dog for once."

I gave her a confused look _what a weird thing to say. Did she lose a dog or something?_ "Hey Bella, what did Edward mean by being safe when your there?"

I watched Bella, once again, fidget with her hair as she quietly said. "Well, I told Edward that you and I were heading over to La Push this Friday. I finally talked to Jake and he said it was fine." I sat there for a while, waiting for Bella to tell me the rest, and when she didn't freely come forth I cautiously asked her "did something happen between you and Jake."

Bella had such fair skin that it took less than a second for her it to turn red "it's not what you think, but yes something did happen. Jake was there for me when I desperately needed someone. It's very complicated." I shook my head "I understand you don't need to tell me anything. It's really none of my business." Bella gave me a grateful smile "Thanks Molly, do you still want to go with me to La Push on Friday?"

I gave her a big smile "Heck ya I do, all that history waiting to be read, touched, or heard. I'll be like a kid in a candy store." Bella laughed so loud that it brought Angel to her feet and instantly pouncing on us.

For the rest of the afternoon both Bella and I chatted and played ball with Angel until the sun had fallen behind the trees and twilight was about to start.

"Thanks for hanging out with me Molly. I had a lot on my mind and needed some time to not think about it." I absently waved her off "no worries, whenever you need a distraction Angel and I are here to help." Bella smiled "Thanks Molly, goodnight." "Night Bella."

The moment that Bella was gone I instantly felt alone. I looked down at Angel then glanced back at the woods. For a few moments everything was still and the only sound you could hear was Angel's deep pants. Then suddenly several bushes moved and I felt that it wasn't so safe outside anymore. I shivered and called out to Angel. "Let's go inside girl. It's time for dinner anyways."

As the door was closing behind me I didn't see a dark figure that left the line of trees, running across the yard, and jumping into Bella's window. But I did feel that same cold chill run down my back and knew that something was behind me. I quickly slammed the door shut hoping that it was enough to keep the horrible feeling out. I don't know what it is about Forks, but I have a feeling that it's a very dangerous place to live in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is the next chapter guys :). Sorry it took a while, but it's here :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has subscribed my story I love it that yall want to read it. All I ask now is that if you would please review.  
I would like to know what you think and what you have to say. Ok thats my rant, enjoy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 3**

The rest of the week was so busy with school work and adjusting to my new town that I almost forgot to tell Kim about my visit to La Push.

"Hey Kim guess what." "Oh I don't like the guessing game. Just tell me."

I laughed as we stepped out of the building into soggy weather. We quickly opened out umbrellas "well, Bella and I are going to La Push later today. Want to be my tour guide?"

Kim grabbed my hands in excitement "I would love to be your tour guide, but why isn't Bella showing you around?"

I looked out into the parking lot, tons of people were already leaving and there was already a traffic jam. _Hmm, Jared's going to be late picking her up._

"Well, I thought I would give her and Jacob sometime to work out whatever problems their having. Plus, I wanted to be selfish and steal you away from Jared."

Kim laughed "I don't think Jared would appreciate that, but I think if he's distracted then we can steal a few hours." I laughed as we joked about our affair.

It's so bizarre at how quickly our friendship grew that now since we are good friends and spend a lot of time together Jared, who comes EVERYDAY to eat lunch with us, thinks that Kim is having an affair with me. We tease him unmercifully about it. In the distance I could see Jared's beat up ford truck pulling up. "So, I'll give you a call when we get in? Do I need Bella to drop me off or should we meet at Jacob's house?"

Kim shook her head "no we'll meet at Jakes and are you bringing Angel? It sounds like she is forever attached to you." I quietly laughed as Jared pulled up and opened the passenger door.

"Hey Jared and yes I'm bringing Angel. My mom can't handle her and my dad keeps saying that she's MY dog and I'M responsible for her."

Kim giggled as she hopped into the truck "well I can't wait to finally meet her, she sounds like a real sweetheart." "Who's a sweetheart hun?" Kim kissed his cheek as I shut the door to lean inside the rolled down window.

"The sweetheart is Molly's dog Angel. She's a Labrador Retriever and a two year old handful. Molly has told me some funny stories about her."

Jared chuckled "I bet, but yea bring her up the guys and I will play and spoil her. It's been a while since we've played with domestic dogs." Kim gave him an elbow to the stomach which seemed to do nothing to him but make him chuckle. There have been many times where either Bella, Kim, or Jared have said something's that didn't make any since and when I would ask they would just brush it aside or give really lame excuses, I've learned to just let it go.

"Anyways, I'll give you a call when we are on our way. Then you can be my wonderful tour guide….oh and Jared, go find something else to do." Kim laughed so hard at Jared's shocked face that it took him a minute to respond. "Wow, you really are having an affair with my fiancé."

Then a wicked smile grew on his face "When can I join the threesome?" I laughed so hard that I missed seeing Kim slapping Jared's chest in embarrassment "there is no threesome for you Jared."

"Aw come on baby, you know it would be really fun." I shook my head and I backed away from the truck. "I'm out of this, ya'll be safe driving back ok?" Jared was kissing Kim's neck as she tried to say goodbye.

"Give me a call when you're in the area." I waved back and headed towards dad's car. Thankfully I had the car all to myself today, dad had to work late tonight and mom was going to pick him up later, so I quickly hopped into the car and zipped around the parking lot trying to fight my way out.

**...**

Later that afternoon, as I was putting one of my brown ugg boots on my foot, I spotted Angel walking into my room with its partner in her mouth. I gasped in shock "No, Angel! Drop it"

She shook her head, pranced around, and when I dove to grab it from her Angel ran out of the room. "Angel! Come back here!"

She led me on a wild goose chase all over the house. When I would get close enough Angel would take a quick turn and I would lose her again. we were near the back door when I finally grabbed her and we both fell to the floor just as Bella was opening the door. After the quick scramble I grabbed my ugg boot first and glared down at Angel "bad girl Angel, bad girl."

Angel only barked and happily had her tongue hanging out acting like she didn't do anything wrong, Bella quietly laughed. "Does this happen all the time?"

I sighed in annoyance as I put my lost boot on "most of the time. She's still young and training her is hell." Then Angel, who I'm sure felt bad about what she did, maneuvered her head beneath my arm and looked up at me with her oh-so-innocent brown eyes. I gave her a small smile _jeez, I'm such a sucker for puppy dog looks _and scratched the top of her head. "Alright I guess I can forgive you this time."

"So do you think you're ready Molly?" "Yea I'm ready just let me get her leash then we can go." After I grabbed and hooked Angel to the leash I called out to the back of the house.

"Hey mom, I'm heading out with Bella. I'll be back later." "Alright Molly have fun." I smiled over to Bella and we headed out the door.

About fifteen minutes later we had crossed over Forks/La Push line and the scenery had changed from buildings and houses to chaotic ocean and bigger pine trees. I turned to look at Bella "do you think its ok to roll down the window for Angel?" "Yea, there's no rain so its fine."

As I reached around Angel to roll down the window I noticed a huge cliff that was sitting out of the tree line and at the very top I could see several body shape dots.

"Hey Bella, what are those people doing up there?" she didn't even look as she responded "that's the La Push gang. They are friends of Jacob Black and what they are doing is cliff jumping." I watched as one person was free falling through the air and I held my breath until that person made it safely to the water. I jumped when Angel started to bark. "Oh Angel hush. Hey Bella, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to hang out with Kim when we get there."

"Oh?"Bella said curiously.

"Yea, I just wanted to give you and Jacob some time to talk. Because it would be kind of awkward if I was there." Bella shyly nodded

"Thanks Molly, we really do need to talk about things. We haven't talked in a few months and its time that we did." We were just pulling up to a small wooden house when Kim, Jared and another tall guy that could look like his twin walked out on the porch.

"Is that Jacob Black?"

"Yes" I shook my head in disbelief "are you sure that he isn't Jared's twin. They look way too similar."

Bella laughed as she put her old truck into park "Yea, some of the guys had a huge growth spurt in the last year or so." I was opening the door as I mumbled out "that's one hell of a growth spurt."

The moment that Angel and I were out of the truck Kim rushed up to us. "Molly! I'm so glad that you're here I want you to meet Jake before we head out."

I was quickly pulled back up to the door and Angel, on her leash, was pulled along with me. As we neared the two tall, dark, and handsome Quileute boys I have never noticed exactly how tall they really were. They towered over my 5'3 height and made me feel even smaller than I was, I felt super intimidated. I nervously rubbed the bridge of my nose and looked way up when Kim introduced me.

"Jake I want you to met Molly Walker. Molly, this is Jacob Black" Jacob walked up with a big smile on his face. _Oh my. _"Hi Molly it's nice to meet you."

I smiled and shook his hand "its nice to meet you Jacob." "Please call me Jake."

My smile grew_ yae, new friend! _ "Ok Jake"

then I felt Angel pulling on her leash trying her best to reach the new people. I chuckled and scratched her head "And this rambunctious fur ball is Angel." Both Jake and Jared kneeled down and petted her fur which made her extremely happy. Kim then wrapped her arm around mine and giggled.

"It's amazing how sweet your dog is. Usually the ones around here are kind of mean." I just shrugged my shoulders "well she's a Labrador and her kind are one of the friendliest dogs out there."

Then I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Bella walking towards us. Jake instantly stood up and the smile that he had earlier morphed into a frown. "Hi Jake, it's been a while. " Jake crossed his arms "Hey Bella." and for the next few awkward moment's nether one said a word. It wasn't until Jared cleared his throat that the tension broke. "Well, Kim and I are going to take Molly to meet the rest of the guys. We'll see you around." And before I could say goodbye Jared was pulling Kim and I away with Angel prancing around us.

**...**

As Jared pulled us farther into the woods I had finally tripped and nearly fell over "JARED! Slow down, Molly and I both have short legs!"

He came to a sudden stop and sheepishly looked down at his annoyed fiancé "sorry hun, I was just trying to get as far away from the awful smell. I don't know how Jake can stand it."

Kim wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed "I know, but you still need to be considerate of people of shorter stature." Jared squeezed back and was about to kiss her when I interrupted.

"Please can you wait until the single girl is not around your lovey doveyness. " Kim giggled as Jared playfully growled, yea GROWLED, at me.

"Alright Molly we'll try to tone down our 'lovey doveyness' for you." I laughed at his teasing "Oh thank you so much. Angel stop it!" I had caught Angel chewing the leash again, the second one this month, and looked up at Jared desperately.

"Do you think it's alright if I take Angel off the leash?" "Yea its fine, she's not going to wander off is she?"

I quickly took off her leash and Angel instantly went sniffing around the area. "No she comes back when I call her so she'll be fine." I looked around the dense forest and asked "So, where are we going exactly?" Jared smirked and pointed towards the cliffs that I saw earlier "the rest of the guys are up there."

I nervously swallowed "Bella was telling me that yall do a lot of cliff diving."

Jared placed his arm around Kim's shoulder and started to walk at a slower pace "yea, it's a rush."

I called for Angel and quickly follow the couple. "So what, yall are adrenalin junkies?"

Jared laughed and randomly kissed the top of Kim's head "No we're not that, but you know we have high metabolism right? Well this helps us expel that energy."

We were now heading up the slope and I was starting to regret on choosing to wearing long sleeves today. "Isn't there a safer way in expelling that? I mean like driving on the track or bungee jumping..at least with that you're hooked on to something."

Both Jared and Kim laughed at my sarcastic remark "that is true, but we like to think that we're indestructible." "Which you are not by the way." commented Kim.

I stopped and watched as Jared looked down at Kim with so much love in his face that it took me a few moments to realize that Angel was nudging my hand. I looked down and found that she had a stick in her mouth, I laughed "Ok girl" I took the stick and threw it as far as I could and Angel was gone in a flash. I started walking again and was passing the kissing couple when I heard a shout.

"Hey you crazy dog give us back the shoe!" I curiously looked back at Kim and Jared and he gave a mischievous smiled "I believe that your dog has taken one of my friend's shoes."

I blushed in embarrassment when I spotted Angel running back to me with a worn basketball shoe in her mouth. Right behind her were several very tall and handsome guys running after her. My eyes widen with surprise _Bella really wasn't kidding, they really did have a growth spurt._ When Angel dropped the shoe at my feet she gave me a happy grin and waited for the next game. The guys slid to a stop when they noticed us, one who had the slimmest muscles and a smile on his face called out.

"Hey Jared, Kim. Who's your new friend?" I quickly pick up the stolen shoe and grab my mischievous dog's collar.

"This is my new friend Molly Walker. Remember I said that she moved here from Texas." Kim then grabbed my arm and pulls me closer to her.

"Molly I would like for you to meet Seth Clearwater, Quil Atera, Embry Call, and Sam Uley and there should be one more. Where's Paul?" Sam, who was the tallest and bulkiest out of all of them, pointed down the trail. "He just jumped and is on his way up now. I was about to jump myself when this yellow devil came out of nowhere and grabbed Paul's shoe."

I nervously laughed "I'm sorry about that I threw her a stick earlier and didn't realize that yall were so close. I'm still in the process of training her." Sam smiled "it's no problem we were caught by surprised."

Then the slim one named Seth cut in "which rarely happens to us, so we had fun chasing her."

I was about to reply when Angel started to whimper and pulling on my arm. "Angel, what are you doing? Calm down girl." But Angel wouldn't give and only whimpered louder when I looked back at the group.

"I'm so sorry I'm not sure what's going on but she's been acting strange since we've moved here." Then Angel gave a hard tug which sent me flying to the ground. My hands stung as they scrapped on sticks and dirt and I felt even more humiliated than I have ever in my life _Dang it Angel, you're getting no treats for a MONTH!_

"Molly are you ok?" I could hear that Kim was trying not to laugh as she and the other guy, Embry I think, help me up. I was brushing off the dirt as I mumbled to myself "I'm fine just my pride is bruised nothing more." Then I looked up "Thank you, Embry right?"

He gave me a pearly white smile "Yep that's me and don't worry that was the most graceful fall I have ever seen." I laughed "Oh I'm sure it was."

I then looked to see where my crazy dog had run off too and I could see in the distance her calmly walking with a dark and tan male, this amazed me. _That dog has never been still in her LIFE? Who is this guy, the dog whisperer?_

Then Sam called out "Hey Paul, I see that you have made a new friend." The others laughed as I watched Paul move closer. When I got a good look at him I took a sharp breath. He was probably the most handsome guy I have ever met in my life; black cropped hair, eyes that were a lighter brown instead of black, a strong jaw line, lips that were just made for kissing, muscles that were well defined but not overly muscular, and if he was like the rest of the group he was extremely tall. I felt my heart thump wildly when he came to a stop and a bad boy smirk appeared. _Who am I kidding he IS a bad boy!_

"So whose dog is this?" I watched as he gently scratched behind Angel's ear, a well known weak spot for her, and watched as she leaned against him and melted. I groaned in my head _I'm jealous of my own dog! How pathetic. _

"Well her name is Angel and she's Molly's dog." Paul looked around with a curious look "who's Molly?"

I then realized that I somehow moved behind Jared when I was talking to the others. So I quickly moved around Jared and smiled at Paul.

"I'm Molly and I'm sorry about Angel she took your shoe earlier and now she's leaning against you. She's a crazy dog some times, sorry again." When I finally stopped my rambling I noticed that Paul was looking at me…..intensely. It took me off guard and I looked back at Kim to ask when I notice her look of shock. I then looked back at Paul, who was still looking at me, then started to do a thinking check list.

_Ok I know that I have brushed my teeth this morning and I'm wearing appropriate cold weather clothes. Is it my hair? I know I need to re-highlight it but it shouldn't be that bad. I don't think I have anything on my face. Do I? _"Um, do I have something on my face?"

Paul then shook his head as if shaking out the cobwebs and blurted out "you have pretty hazel eyes."

Both of us turned red as the others around us laughed. "OO, Paul such the smooth talker." Laughed out Seth

"Yea, can you tell me how pretty are my eyes are." Quil jokingly replied.

Paul glared at the laughing boys and was about to reply when Sam spoke up "give it a rest guys. We have ladies with us. Why don't we go back to my place and get some lunch." He then looked at me "you're hanging out with us for the day?"

I looked up at Sam and quietly said "Yea, well I was hanging out with Kim, but I guess that means hanging out with yall so, yes, um yea."

Sam chuckled and spoke to Paul "Paul, why don't you and Molly walk back down the path with the dog and we'll met up with you at my place ok? Jared and Kim can walk with you as well."

As the rest of the, still, laughing group disappeared in the trees I slowly making my way over to Paul and Angel. His height seemed to grow and grow as I got closer and when I reached him the first thing to come out of my mouth was "How tall are you?"

He gave me the sexiest smile I have ever seen and continuously scratch Angel's head "I'm about 6'3."

I shook my head "a whole foot taller than me."

Paul chuckled and looked down at Angel "You have a good dog here. She seems sweet."

I laughed "that's an understatement. She's usually sweet to everyone, but for some odd reason she really loves you. I have never seen her so content."

"She knows who the Alpha is." I laughed at his joke and called for her "come on Angel time to head back."

Angel quickly moved from Paul's side to mine and playfully tried to bite Paul's shoe. I pushed her down and moved closer to hand Paul his stolen shoe "Um, here's your shoe. I forgot I had it in my hand."

When Paul grabbed for it his fingers brushed against my hand and I felt a searing heat run up my arm, it left goosebumps. "Thanks" Paul's said huskily and for a moment we couldn't help but stare at each other, like everything around us just seem to blur and not be there. The moment was broken when Jared called out to us "Hey Paul and Molly we should probably head down before it starts to rain again."

I felt my face burn in embarrassment and I quickly start to move down the slope with Angel at my side. The whole way down I could feel Paul's eyes on me, I was losing my breath not due to the walking, but from the strong vibes that I felt from Paul. I tried to reason with myself as we silently walked._ You're just imagining things Molly. Hot guys like that do not hook up with average looking girls like me. You're just getting all worked up over nothing._ I glanced back once and nearly tripped over a stick when I felt a hot hand on my arm. Paul smiled down at me "better watch your step there." Then he petted Angel and started to move again. I sighed and looked up at the sky _Please lord, don't let me get worked up over nothing. PLEASE._

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the next chapter everyone! Thanks for everyone who favorited my story! I am soo happy yall like it :) **

**Please review whenever you can and enjoy reading!

* * *

**

**Ch. 4**

The walk to Sam's and Emily's house was filled with inside jokes and curiosity, most of the curiosity coming from Paul. I have never met a guy who would ask SO many questions in one walk. In fifteen minutes alone Paul had found out my favorite music, food, books. He asked about my parents, what I missed about Texas, and how I liked living in Forks. When we finally reached Sam's house I felt like my head was spinning with all the questions. Thankfully Kim came to my rescue.

"Paul, I think Molly might need a glass of water. Be a sweetheart and get it for her?" Paul glanced at Kim then at me, I gave him a smile "I would really like some water." I watched as his body relaxed _I wonder why he was so tensed before?_

"sure, I'll be back in a minute."

When his back was turned I quickly turned to Kim and quietly thanked her, she just giggled. "With these guys, you have to be a little bit forceful with them. Lets head inside, I want you to meet Emily."

I then looked over at Angel who was starting to wander off. "Ok that's fine, do you think that Emily minds if Angel comes in?" Kim thought for a moment and thoughtfully said "I'm not sure, I wouldn't think so, but you might want to ask. Oh and just to warn you don't freak out." I gave Kim a puzzled look but didn't reply. I then called out to Angel, who pranced back, and the three of us were reaching for the door when a dark haired woman, who I'm guessing is Emily, stepped outside.

I stopped for a second and blinked _OH, so that's why she warned me._ The scars that ran down the side of Emily's face were big and visual. It took me a second to take it in and let it all out with a smile. "Hi there, you must be Emily. I'm Molly".

Emily gave a sweet smile and shook my hand. "Molly it's so nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Kim and I'm so glad that I could put the name with a face." Then she looked down at Angel and was instantly on her knees. "Oh and this must be Angel. Oh you're such a cutie! Yes you are. I have a treat for you inside, would you like one?" Angels only response was to lick her face which made Emily laugh. "Alright, alright come on in."

I embarrassingly laughed as Angel zoomed inside "well, at least now I don't have to ask if it's alright to bring her in." Emily waved her hand dismissively "I grew up with dogs. I always had them around the house where I grew up. Now a days I have different kinds of dogs to take care of." Then out of thin air Sam had his arms wrapped around Emily's waist and held her close.

"Honey, that isn't nice to be name calling." Emily giggled as Sam kissed the side of her neck "But it is true, the way you all eat and live is like having a houseful of rambunctious dogs." Kim and I laughed when Sam gave a pouty face and was about to retaliate when Paul walked outside with a glass of water. As he made his way across the yard, I couldn't help myself, my eyes automatically drew to him and I had to work really hard not to drool over his muscular body.

When Paul reached my side he gently placed the drink in my hands "here" the sound of his gruffly voice made me nervous "Um, thanks Paul." Paul shrugged his shoulders then propped his body against a tree that was behind me. I quickly drink down the water while Sam spoke "well, now that my lovely wife has called me a dog how about we head on inside and eat some lunch." Seth then placed his arm across my shoulders "Emily is the best cook in La Push, you will love it Molly."

There was a sound of a growl coming from behind me and when I looked back I only saw Paul glaring at Seth _that's really odd. I swore I thought I heard a growl._ Seth smirked and only squeezed me closer which brought Paul away from his tree and toward us. I could tell that he was shaking a bit and wondered at the cause of it. _Is he sick or something?_

"Um, Paul are you alright? You're shaking really bad." He then looked down at me with his golden brown eyes and his shaking stopped. "I'm fine Molly, let's head inside. I'm sure Angel is wondering where you are." He pushed Seth's arm off my shoulder and I quietly laughed "Oh, I'm sure Angel is having a ball inside and is definitely not worried as to where I am." Paul sexily, _yes sexily this guy can never have normal lips,_ smiled and placed his very warm hand against my back "Well, then lets head inside before your dog gets into more trouble than she already is." I gave him a perplexed look "More trouble?"

That's when the streak of blond fur ran out the door and headed straight for me _Oh, no! What has she done now?_ "ANGEL! Give me back Claire's doll!" Quil came running after her and stopped when he found her hiding behind me and Paul. Quil huffed and yelled at Paul "tell the dog to drop the doll." I was confused, why was Quil yelling at Paul when clearly Angel was mine. "Um Quil, she's my dog."

Quil looked at me, then down at Angel, then back to Paul "I know she's your dog Molly, but I'm not going to yell at you. " I gave Quil an ok-whatever- look and kneeled next to my mischievous dog.

"Alright Angel, drop it." Angel tried to give me her sweet innocent look even though she had the stuff doll in her mouth. I wasn't falling for it and gave her a no nonsense look "Angel, drop. It." She whined once and let the soggy doll drop in my hand. I then gave Angel a smile and rubbed her head "good girl."

As I was about to stand Paul grabbed my arm and helped me up, he didn't let go as I handed the doll back to Quil. "Sorry about that Quil." Quil shrugged his shoulders as he tried to dry up the slobbery doll.

"Don't worry about it. Claire thought it was all great fun and loves to see me franticly search for her things." I laughed "well Claire sounds like a real winner then." Quil just beamed "She is, just my ray of sunshine." Then from inside the house Emily called out "you three better come inside. The rain is about to pore and I don't think Molly would appreciate being soaked."

And as if hearing her words, the grey clouds rumbled and buckets of rain fell from the sky. Sadly, I wasn't fast enough and when I reached the porch my hair and hoodie were soaked. I shivered from the cold water "yall weren't kidding about this being the wettest place." Angel, at that moment, decided to shake off all the water from her body and most of it got on me "Ah! Angel!" the cold air went through my hoodie and I was about to ask for a towel when Paul wrapped his warm body around me. I was shocked and flustered "Um, uh, uh"

Paul chuckled "all you have to say is thank you." I felt my face turn a deep red as I quietly thanked him. Emily, who was still standing at the door, smiled "I'll be right back with a towel Molly."

I could only nod and when we were both alone on the porch I could feel Paul's nose in my hair "Um, Paul what are you doing?" Paul didn't unwrap his arms, but he did put some distance between my hair and his nose. "I have been trying to figure out what kind of shampoo you use. It smells really good."

My never ending blushing went a shade deeper as I tried to casually respond "its tropical coconut." Paul hummed, but didn't reply.

For a while the two of us just stood there not saying a word we just watched as the rain fall from the trees as we slowly relaxed with each other. The calming moment ended when Emily brought us some towels. Paul slowly withdrew his arms around me and handed me a towel to dry off. I was reaching for Angel when Paul stopped me "you need to dry off first, I'll make sure Angel is dry."

I smiled as Paul kneeled down and started to dry off the happy Lab, _wow that's really nice of him. When has anyone asked me if they could take care of my dog? No one. _"Thanks Paul" He gave a slight nod and chuckled when Angel nudged her nose in his arm. "Alright, alright I'm working on it."

After we had both dried off, and Paul hid his muscled body under his shirt,_ what a bummer that was_ we walked into the warm house which held quite a few tall handsome guys, several small young women and one 5 year old girl. Everyone was looking in our direction and I nervously rubbed the bridge of my nose as I blushed in embarrassment. I felt Paul place his hand on my lower back as he growled at the others. "Stop staring, you're making her nervous."

The other guys chuckled as the little girl with dark curly hair shouted at the top of her lungs. "QWIL, IT'S A DOGGIE!" she was making a mad dash to Angel when Quil picked her up in his arms. "Now Claire Bear you forgot to ask Molly something?" I suppressed a smile as Claire pouted. Quil just gave her a look and waited. Finally she made a dramatically 5 year old sigh "Ok, Qwil."

Then she turned her big brown eyes on me "may I please pet your doggie?" I couldn't hold back my smile _she's just way too CUTE!_ "Sure Claire, Angel would love for you to pet her." Claire quickly climbed down from Quil arms and attacked Angel with her abundant energy, Angel loved it.

As the two were becoming fast friends Paul directed me towards the table that was set up in the sprawled out kitchen/living room. There I saw Jared and Kim sitting and talking quietly to one another. When Kim noticed the two of us standing there she stood up and left a pouting Jared in her wake.

"OH Molly you're here! I was just telling Jared that I was about to come and find you if Paul didn't bring you inside soon."

"And I told her that Paul was taking care of you and Angel and would be in a moment." Jared grumbled as he placed his arm around Kim's shoulders.

Kim just rolled her eyes "Men, they just don't know what to do with us. Come with me Molly, we need to get some food before the boys eat it all."

**...**

Later, after everyone was full from lunch and I tried not to gawk at the mountain of food the guys were eating, I was sitting on the front porch with Angel and Claire (Quil and Paul were hovering in the background ) when I looked down at my watched and realized that it was time for me to meet up with Bella. I smiled down at Claire, who was laying on Angel, and carefully picked her up _She is so adorable when she is asleep._

As I carefully stood Paul was right there helping me up "I can take her Molly." I looked over to my left and Quil stood there with his arms open, I gave him a smile and gently placed Claire in his strong arms. As Quil walked inside the house I could feel the ever presence of Paul's aura, masculinity, or whatever thing he's got inside him, it was a little bit overwhelming. I nervously looked up into his strong handsome face and mumbled "Um, I have to leave. So I need to find Kim."

I watched as his muscular arms folded in front of his equally muscular chest "Why do you need to leave." I raised my eyebrow, slightly caught off guard by the question, and mimicked him by folding my arms.

"I need to leave because I have to meet up with Bella. She's my ride home." Paul's lips turned down "are you friends with that le…that girl."

I glared at him "I am, she happens to be my neighbor and has been very kind to me. Be very careful what you say about my friends Paul."

And as if summoning them once they heard their names Bella and Jake were driving down Sam's drive way in Bella's beast of a truck. At the sound of the loud noise the rest of Paul's friends, Emily, and Kim stepped onto the porch and waited. Once Bella was on the outside of her Truck I smiled and waved to her "hey Bella."

Bella nervously waved back, but didn't move away from the truck until Jake gently pulled her forward. I was about to meet her half way when Paul grabbed my hand pulled me back, I gave him a look.

"Paul, please let go of my hand." He shook his head "No, I don't want you near that..." I then noticed his shoulders shaking as he growled out "that girl!"

"Embry, Seth!" I jumped at Sam's shout and watched in confusion as the taller boys pulled a shaking Paul deep into the woods. I looked at Sam and he just shrugged his shoulders "Paul has some anger issues. I'm sorry if he was being rude." I nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders but wondered if Paul ever got violent once he let loose.

I finally called out to Angel and was saying my goodbyes to Emily when she asked me what I was doing tonight. "Well, nothing really, why do you ask?"

"Well, La Push is going to have a bonfire party tonight. We have food and games for the little ones and our elders tell the old Quileute stories of our ancestors. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh that would be so much fun if you would go Molly. Please say you will!" I laughed at Kim's excited jumping and stopped her when I got to dizzy from watching "Ok, ok I'll come, but how will I get out there?"

"Oh we'll come and get you Molly so don't worry about it." I laughed at Kim's enthusiasm and hugged her good bye.

**...**

Later when Bella and I passed the town line she quietly asked me if I had a good time. "Yea, it was really nice meeting them all. They're all so nice, well except Paul. He just confusing and frowned the whole time." Bella lightly laughed "that does sound like Paul. I'm happy you had a good time and getting along so well. You are doing a lot better than I did."

I glanced at her and realized at how sad she looked "did everything go ok between you and Jake?" Bella shrugged "as good as they could be. We are still friends, but there are something's that I don't think can be mended though I wish they could."

My curiosity got the better of me when I asked "What exactly happen between you?" Bella shook her head "it's too complicated to explain. Just know that being friends with Jake and the La Push guys is a very good thing if not a little chaotic." I tierdly sigh "I guess, but if I have to deal with Paul's attitude regularly I'm gonna be worn thin. He is the most frustrating guy I've ever met."

Bella laughed which made me smile. _Mission accomplished now if I only can get Paul out of my mind this would be a good afternoon. Lord knows I'll have to deal with him tonight, speaking tonight._ "Bella what are you doing tonight?" We were just pulling into my house when she responded "I'm probably going to work on my English essay and talk to Edward. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you want to. Want to come with me to this bonfire thing tonight?" Bella quickly shook her head "No sorry I can't." I slightly pouted "why not?"

Bella turned off the truck and gave me a look that I couldn't quite understand; sadness and annoyance. "I just can't and I've been to one before." She then looked at me with the most serious of faces.  
Do me a favor Molly."

"Um sure." that look made nervous _what the hell is she going to ask me?_

"When Jakes dad starts telling you about the Quileute stories please keep an opened mind and heart." I gave Bella a strange look but I agreed anyways "Sure Bella, open mind and heart."

Later, when the truth slammed into my face deep in the La Push woods, I wished that I HAD asked my question. **_But Why?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I know its been forever but I've finally finished this chapter. This one was a tough one because I had no motivation for the longest time. So I'm sorry for everyone who's been waiting.**

**So here it is :). I'm not so sure how well I write about a guys mind, but I hope I did ok or at least somewhat ok, but I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 5**

**Paul's POV**

I knew the moment when Molly left Sam's house. Like I had an internal compass inside of me and I knew the exact moment when she left the safety of La Push. So in my wolf form I followed the orange truck through the woods, far enough not to be seen but close enough to see my imprint.

_God I have an imprint! __**I**__, The Player, have a fucking imprint! This is insane._

The truck finally came to a stop and I got a glimpse of my gorgeous girl; short golden brown hair, hazel eyes that remind me of the ocean and forest of La Push, and a body that has enough curve for me to hold on to. I let out a low rumble which brought Molly's dog to attention and would have head in my direction if I didn't let out a low bark to stop her. Angel stopped, whimpered, and ran back when Molly called for her. I watched as Molly said good bye to that leech lover and took her time walking back to her house. My heart nearly twisted as my girl looked up at the sky and gave it the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Which instantly annoyed me.

_Damn it! I sound just like Jared or even worse Sam. ~Hey there is nothing wrong with us thinking how beautiful our women are. ~ _I gave a wolf chuckle ~_Right Jared, listening to you moan and groan about how beautiful and wonderful Kim is how I want to start off my patrol~ _I could hear Jared laugh~ _Screw you Paul, now that you have imprinted I'm going to give you all the hell that you have given me over the last year._~

There were a few more laughs rattling in my head as my imprint, FINALLY, walked into her house. I was quickly making my way back to La Push when Jared asked me the question that I hoped to avoid.

_Are you going to tell her at the bonfire tonight? ~ _I was quiet, I didn't know how to respond that question, but gave the best one I had._ ~ I don't know~_

then Jared appeared in his wolf form and walked with me. ~_It's better to do it as soon as you can Paul. Waiting will only make you suffer. Don't forget what happened to Sam and Leah~ _

I growled in annoyance ~_I KNOW what could happen Jared, but…I don't know. What girl from Texas is going to believe in Werewolves and shape-shifter? It would be easier for her to believe that I'm Big Foot than a wolf. ~_

When Sam and Emily's house came into view we quickly changed and were putting on our basketball shorts when Jared spoke up. "It might be hard for her to believe you Paul, but once she does it'll make both of your lives a whole lot easier. Besides, she's going to have tons of support from the ladies of the La Push gang."

Paul weakly chuckled "you're probably right, but it doesn't make it easier for me to tell her." Jared smiled and patted his back "it's never easy telling them that their soul mate is a werewolf." Paul grumbled as he and his best friend entered their pack leader's house.

**...**

**Molly's POV**

As I was putting on the last brush of mascara on I could see my mom out of the corner of my eye. "Is there something you need mom?"

She sat down on the edge of my bed and scratched one of Angel's soft ears; she made a relaxed groan "No, nothing that I need, just seeing if you need any help."

I turned away from my mirror and looked at her "No I'm fine mom just finishing up." Mom sat there quietly as I grabbed my shoes and jackets. When I sat next to her she finally spoke up "Molly I want you be really careful tonight ok?"

I quietly sighed, but gave my mom a smile "I promise not to get into any trouble mom, but you need to trust me that I won't." Angel made a disgruntled noise when mom stopped scratching her ear and placed her head on my thigh "I know, I do sweetheart and I'll try my best."

I gave her a look which made her laugh "No really I'll try. I love you Molly." I gave her a much needed hug "I love you too mom. Now I need to go Kim and Jared are about to…."

A horn blared from the front yard making Angel jump from the bed and rush to the door. "Oh no you don't Angel, you're staying home tonight." I quickly moved around her and run out the door shouting my goodbye's "Bye mom, bye dad I'll be back later tonight."

Dad stuck his head out of the kitchen "bye Molly have fun!" The door slammed behind me and I was running up to the truck when I spotted Paul sitting in the driver's seat.

I hesitated for a moment _why is Paul picking me up? Where are Kim and Jared?_ I slowly open the passenger door as I gave him a curious look "um, hi Paul. Where are Kim and Jared?"

He gave a small smirk "Jared called and told me that they were busy and asked me if I could pick you up." I shyly replied "Oh um ok."

Paul chuckled as he moved out of the drive way "you get embarrassed pretty easy don't you." I nervously rubbed the bridge of my nose "How could you guess." He laughed again "You rub the bridge of your nose." I quickly stop rubbing and look out the passenger window in modification. Thankfully the drive was pretty quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence it was more like a calm silence that didn't need to be fill up with useless conversation.

When the La Push sign came into view Paul finally spoke up "so your family, is it just you and your parents?"

"No, there is my older brother Travis. He just got married, so he and his wife decided to stay in Texas."

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Paul casually stretched his long arm on the back of my head rest and left it there. "What about you Paul? Any brother or sisters?"

A small smile appeared "yea, I have a little sister, about 10, her name is Rosie." I could see that he really loved his sister and the knots in my stomach started to relax. "Are yall pretty close?"

He made a deep sound in his throat "close is an understatement, Rosie is my little shadow." I laughed "sounds a lot like me when I was her age. I drove Travis crazy when I would follow him and his friends around." Paul chuckled "and how did your brother stop you from following?"

I gave him a mischievous smile "he didn't, I would keep following him until he would tattle on me and my parents started to find other activities for me to do." Paul's deep laugh sent goosebumps down my arm. _How can a guy's laugh make a girl so aware of his sexyness?_ _It's got to be something in the water or maybe the woods._

As Paul pulled up to Sam's house I could see several people heading towards the back yard where a huge bonfire was already lit. "Yall really mean business when it comes to bonfires." Paul shrugged as he put his truck into park "it keeps everyone warm and everyone knows you need a bonfire to tell stories and eat s'mores."

I laughed and was reaching for the handle when Paul's hot hands stopped mine. "Let me get it for you."

I felt a sudden giddiness as he opened his door and walked around his truck to open mine. The quick burst of wind was chilly and I felt slightly annoyed at myself for forgetting my jacket. Just as I was about to jump down Paul leaned forward, bringing both of our faces very close. The frost from our breath mixed together in the air as his eyes searched my face until they stopped at my lips. For a split moment I thought he would lean in closer and kiss me, but Paul moved slightly to the right and pulled away with a black jacket in his hand. "It gets cold out here so you can borrow my jacket." I flushed in embarrassment and quickly put the jacket on "thanks Paul."He only shrugged and reached for my hand "it's no big deal, come on the others are waiting."

As the night wore on I had the weirdest feeling that something big was going to happen tonight. True, everyone acted like there really wasn't anything going on, but the way that Paul's friends were looking at me and the girls saying things that didn't make any sense, I don't know maybe I'm just seeing something that isn't there. "Hey Molly, Billy Black is about to tell the legends of our ancestors come on!"

I laughed at Kim's giddiness and allowed her to pull me to a log that was close to the fire, which thankfully has died down a bit. As we made ourselves comfortable Jared and Paul appeared "Hey where are we supposed to sit?" asked Jared, Kim smiled "right behind me to keep my backside warm." Jared shook his head but did what she said and pulled her close to his body.

I smiled at Paul who decided to sit beside me and casually placed his arm around my waist. I gave him a look which made him smirk "hey, just like Kim said I got to keep your backside warm."

I laughed and playfully slapped his arm, it stung afterwards. "Alright everybody settle down." Billy, who was helped by a pretty older woman, _I think her name was Sue_,had the group of rowdy kids and teenagers quiet down before he started he story.

"The story of our tribe has been told for many generations. Our stories tell of how we began, who our people were, and who we have become today." I was instantly drawn into the story of how the Quileute tribe began and how they were given special abilities to shift shapes into wolves, but what really got my interest was when Billy started to talk about the Quileute wolves and their Imprints. How that the moment when the man saw his soul mate he was instantly bounded to her and her to him was really romantic, if not a tad scary, to me.

_I wonder what it would be like to have a guy love you so much that there could be no other._ I glance over at Paul, who was lounging against the log with his arm still around me, and thought; _it wouldn't be so bad, I guess, _SIGH,_ Too bad that it's only a story. _I then felt a squeeze around my waist and looked to see that the others were moving about. "Oh? Billy is done?"

Paul chuckled and pulled me up to stand. "Yep, where did you fly off too?" I shrugged "no where just thinking, so what now?"

Paul then looked around the fire then farther out of the woods. When he looked back at me I noticed that his demeanor had changed, something was about to happening. "There is something I want to show you Molly, will you come with me?" I looked at his hand that he held out. It looked like any other normal hand, but I had a feeling that once I took it something big was going to change. I looked at his face and could almost see the fear of rejection, he hid it pretty well but he was slipping and because of that, and my curiosity was getting the better of me, I took his hand in mine. "Sure, show me the way."

Paul was leading me farther into the woods and the light of the fire could barely be seen through the trees. "Paul, how far are we going?" He didn't say a word, but squeezed my hand and came to a stop. The sound of the wind blowing through the trees was the only noise that could be heard and I nervously pull Paul's jacket closer to my body.

"What is that you want to show me Paul? I'm sorry, but it's kinda creepy out here."

Paul quietly turned around and pulled me closer to his body heat "Molly, you know how Billy was saying that our ancestors are shape shifters and that their abilities can be passed down? Well, it's true and I'm one of them."

I almost laughed "funny Paul. I know I said I was gullible but not THAT gullible."

Paul shook his head "No Molly. I'm serious, just give me a second ok." I folded my arms and gave an unamused look. "fine, but if you're doing this to scare me Paul."

Agony crossed his face which surprised me "I have no intention of scaring you Molly, but if I do please remember that I would NEVER scare or harm you in anyway." I now felt slightly nervous and watched as Paul walked deeper into the shadows. When he didn't come back I started to worry,

"Paul, hey Paul, where did you go?" When he didn't reply a trickle of fear settled in "Paul, this isn't funny." Nothing "Ok well you just have fun playing in the woods. I'm heading back."

And just as I turned towards the fire light I could hear something move behind me. "Paul! What the hell were you think…." When I turned around I was expecting to see a mischievous Paul smiling at me, but what I got was a bear size wolf walking out of the trees and heading in my direction.

In my frozen state I watched as the grey wolf slowly made his way towards me; he had his head lowered and I could hear a slight whimper coming from him. _Dear God! A gigantic size wolf! Is he going to attack me? Where's Paul? Is he ok?_ My mind was going everywhere and it took me a couple of minutes to realize that the wolf was laying right in front of me and looked at me with his sad golden brown eyes. _Wait! Golden eyes, those are Paul's eyes!_

With shaky breaths I looked down at the wolf and squeakily ask "P..Paul?" the wolf made a happy woof sound and gently nuzzled my arm. I suddenly felt light headed and took some needed deep breaths _Holy Hell, Paul's the wolf, the wolf is Paul. Oh God I feel like I'm in a freaking story. Its ok Molly just calm down, Billy did explain about the story, no facts about their ancestors. Oh no, if this means that their story is true then that means….Oh God._

I fell to my knees and came face to face with the wolf/Paul. "Paul, god this is so weird, is this some weird way to tell me that I'm your imprint?" Paul moved his head to show yes and I let out a hysterical laugh "Oh gosh, this can't be happening."

I turned away from Paul and started to talk to myself "how is it that the one thing you find unbelievable is the one thing that is actually happening to you! Yea given I always hope to have something romantic happen to me, but THIS! Oh Molly you're in way over your head now."

"You're not alone Molly. This imprinting is new to me as well." I spun around to find Paul standing there with only his cut-off jeans and no shirt. _what the hell happen to his shirt?_ _Ok that's the least of your worries at the moment Molly focus on what is, _She glimpsed at Paul's very toned chest and stomach and let out a tiny whimper, _Yea right like that's going to happen. _

Then Paul placed his hands carefully on my cheeks and made me look up at him. "Look Molly, we're not going to be walking though this blindly. Some of the other guys are imprinted as well and I'm not going to let this bond between us be fucked up along the way." He looked at her with confidence written all over his face "and do you want to know another reason why this is going to work?"

Molly shook her head, which made Paul chuckle as he leaned closer to her face. "We're going to do this together." Molly's heart instantly became mush at his words "You really mean that?" he brushed his lips across hers "I really do." then, FINALLY, he covered her lips with his and pored all what he was into it. In that one kiss Molly felt like everything that was once chaotic in her life finally meshed. That everything was possible and could be obtained all because Paul was in her life and she didn't want to run away from it.

As the kiss started to heat up Paul's hands were moving everywhere; down her back, around her waist, roaming her ass. He was about to move upwards, inching closer to her chest, when a loud bark broke them apart. Molly, with her hazy brain, looked down and found Angel sitting there with her tail wagging and a long rope trailing behind her. It took her another moment to realize that Angel was really there and Molly let out an explisive curse "not again Angel!"

* * *

**OK there yall go :D. I hope you like it and I would LOVE LOVE LOVE some reviews. Take Care!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! Here's the next chapter :D. **

**I hope you like it...it took me a while to write it so please enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

_She could feel the wet, soggy grass under her feet; the sinking sensation made it harder for her to run away. Her breath came out shallow and quick as she tried to push more energy into her legs, all she could think about was getting away from the cold dark. It called out to her, taunted her, and laughed when she tried to fight back. A cold chill ran down her spine as the mysterious evil spoke "Oh my little rabbit, this chase makes me very thirsty." "NO!" she felt her heart pumping faster and pored every last strength to reach the light that she could see before her. When her finger tips brushed against the soft orange glow the evil dark laughed "no light for you rabbit, you belong with me." then the cold, vise like rope wrapped around her arm and dragged her back into the deep dark abyss "NOOOOOOO!"_

**...**

I sat up with a deep gasping breath and my heart running. I looked all around the room seeing streaks of sunlight coming through my window and nearly cried in relief "it was only a dream Molly, a horrible, horrible dream." I heard a familiar whimper and felt Angel's wet nose against my hand. I moved to hug her and breathed in the smell of pine trees and dog. "Sorry to worry you girl, but I'm fine now. Nothin' to worry about."

Angel's only response was a growl/whimper which made me laugh. "Molly? You up sweetheart?" Dad then poked his head into my room and smiled when he saw me and Angel sitting in my bed. "Good, Mom's making some breakfast and wants you to get up and wake up." I yawned and pushed my lazy lab off my bed "I'm up, I'm up."

As soon as dad leaves my room I sluggishly move off the bed and head towards the dresser to grab some clothes. Flashes of the dream kept entering my mind and I had to constantly shake it out of my head so that I wouldn't freak myself out again. _What kind of dream was that anyways? Normal nightmares are not supposed to be that scary. _As I pulled my blue and white flannel shirt on I could hear my Mom calling for me "Molly Ann! If you don't get down here your Dad is going to eat all the food." I quickly slip on my shoes and run down the hall leaving a lazy dog snoring in my bed.

**...**

"Ok class, I want you to read the rest of this chapter because on Wednesday we are going to have a quiz on it, so be prepared. Have a good day." A couple of the students audibly groaned as the rest of the class shuffled out of the room. Kim and I had decided that we should head outside because it was such a sunny day and also I wanted to have a quiet place to talk.

We had finally settled on a table that was farthest from the campus, but close enough that if we ran over time we could still make it to class. As we settled down I finally got the nerve to ask Kim the question I've been wanting to ask. "So Kim, how did you handle it when you found out?"

Kim brushed back a strand of black hair as she glanced out towards the woods. "I handled like any girl who has a wolf for a boyfriend, I freaked." I weakly laugh at this "But after weeks of hiding from him and lots of thinking I finally came around and we have been together ever since."

I sat there quietly thinking about how I reacted and chuckled "well I must be a fast one because I was perfectly fine soon after, well except for the nightmare I just had." Kim gave me a curious look "What nightmare?"

I felt slightly embarrassed in telling her, but then I told her all about the dark and the cold voice that kept pulling me back into the dark, with him. "It was the scariest nightmare I've ever had. Is that a normal thing or is it just a weird thing about me?" Kim shook her head "I don't think that is a normal thing Molly, but maybe with all the stories that Billy told you and finding out about Paul it had to come out some way?"

I shrugged "that possibly could be it."

I then glanced down at my watch and realized that we had about thirty minutes to grab a bite to eat then get to class because we had a history quiz today. "Hey Kim, do you have a few minutes to go over the quiz notes with me?" and the topic about the boys and dreams were dropped.

When I was done with my last class of the day I quickly ran to my dad's office. "Hey dad," He looks up from his piles and piles of papers and smiled "Hey sweetie."

I smiled back as I leaned against the door frame. "Don't worry about giving me a ride today Kim, Jared and Paul are going to give me a lift." I watched as my dad eyebrows shoot up "Paul? Who's this Paul guy?"

I shake my head in amusement. "He's good friends with Jared and he works with the council in La Push." I watched as dad sat straighter in his seat _Ah I gotcha now._

"So this Paul guy must know a lot about his Native American heritage then." I laughed, if you haven't guessed already my dad is sort of a history nerd. Once you get him started talking about American history you can't stop him. "Yes I believe so dad." I quickly glanced at the clock on the wall and move away from the door.

"Ok I really have to go, but I wanted to give you the heads up. Love you!" "Love you too sweetheart, have fun with your friends and don't do anything that I wouldn't do." "And that would be..." He laughed as she shooed me away "bye Molly." I laughed once more and made my way out of the building.

**...**

When I finally reach the main doors I could see Kim, Jared, and Paul waiting for me. "Hey guys, yall didn't have to wait for me you know."

Kim just shrugs while Paul places his arm around my shoulder "It's no big deal Molly. Besides Paul was driving us crazy with his constant pacing." Paul glares at Kim while Jared laughed "You know its true man."

Paul tries to hit the back of Jared's head, but Jared moved too fast and I quickly grab Paul's arm. "Come on now, you said that you had someplace to show me today?" Paul looked down at me and smiled.

"I did and I think you're going to like it." Then Kim quickly pipes in "its sort of an initiation of sorts though a lot nicer version than what the guys do." I gave them a wary look as Paul pulled me towards his truck "should I be worried?"

Paul chuckles and he kissed the top of my head "No, you shouldn't. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." "Well I don't know, we haven't been dating that long." I said teasingly. Paul playfully growls as he lifts me up by the waist, which I let out an embarrassing squeak.

"Paul! Put me down!" He only laughs and lifts me higher "PAUL! " "Not until you say you trust me." I give him an exasperated look "FINE! I do trust you Paul, I was only tryin' to tease you, sheesh!"

He carefully puts me back on the ground then pulls me close. We look at each other for a moment and got lost for a while, then a loud cough from Jared interrupted us. "Are we ready to go love birds?"

I felt my cheeks burn "Um yea, sorry." Paul kissed my cheek softly and opened my door. As we were driving away from the parking lot I realized that I still didn't know where we were going. "Hey Paul, where are we goin' again?" I watched as a smirk smeared across his lips _Oh this can't be good_ "We're heading for the cliffs. You're going to jump as your initiation." I felt my stomach fall and the only thing that ran though my mind was _Oh Hell no!_

**...**

From the vantage point where I stood the ocean looked very far, far, FAR down. I began to shake my head "No way, no way in HELL am I doing this."

Paul laughed as he curled his warm arm around my waist "I know you can do this Molly, just suck it up and jump." I gave him my meanest glare "Just do it?" Paul, that water is at least a hundred or so feet down. You must of been kiddin' me when you told me the other girls did it!"

Paul sighed and looked back at Kim, who was placing her shoes by a tree. "Kim, tell Molly that you did this for your initiation and that I'm not lying to her." Kim smiled and walked over to take one of my hands in hers "it's the truth, though I couldn't understand why it had to be cliff jumping at first. But once you do it you'll understand why." I gave her a skeptical look as I glanced over the edge once more and felt a slight dizziness. _Oh God, it's so far down_.

"Well I think yall are all nuts for doing this and I believe that an initiation change is in order. " The others laugh as they step closer to the edge "It's an adrenaline rush for us. When you're close to being an indistructive wolf, a little bit of cliff diving seems like child's play." I weakly laugh at Jared's logic.

"Yea well, I'm not a freaking wolf." Paul pulls me close again and the feeling of his bare chest on my cheek calms me and makes me jittery at the same time. "You're going to be fine Molly, Jared and I are going to go first so you can see how we do it. Then you and Kim are going to jump and before you know it, it will all be over."

I slightly huff as I mumble in his chest "ok, but I don't see how jumping off a cliff is a good way to be initiated." I felt the rumble in Pauls chest as he laughed. "I'll see you down in the water ok?" "O.k."

Then gently he pulls up my chin and lowers his lips on mine. The feeling of his soft, but strong lips against mine made me forget what I was about to do. All I could think about, or lack of thereof, was how good he felt and how the butterfly in my stomach were on a riot. If I could I probably would have stayed in this position for as long as I could, but then it ended too soon and, when he pulled away, all I could see were how Paul's eyes took on a molten golden look and I lost my breath all over again.

"I'll see you down in the water." I shivered as he walked towards the edge and playfully pushed Jared. "Want to bet who can dive the deepest?" Paul laughed "You know I always win Jared."

Jared snorted "Hell you do. Let's see who wins" and before Kim or I could protest both guys flew over the cliff.

After a minute or two we could hear both of them laughing and shouting. I let out a shaky breath "Thank God." Kim laughed "I know, even after a hundred jumps my heart still gets stuck in my throat. But lucky for us this isn't the highest point on the cliffs."

I glanced up at the highest point and slightly shudder "I think yall are all still crazy, even if this is the lowest point on the cliffs." Kim lightly laughs and looks down at the ocean. "Well the boys are motioning for us to come down. Are you ready Molly?" I look down at Kim's hand and, not even thinking about it, grab it. "As ready as I'll ever be."

As we near the edge and are about to jump I quickly say something to Kim "Oh Kim." "Yea?" I take a deep breath and slowly let it out "Please don't count. Just say go." "Ok, GO!"

We both jump far and out. I scream at the top of my lungs and for a moment I felt like I was floating in the air. Then the wind rips though me and I let out another scream as we plummeted to the ocean. The moment my skin came into contact with the water I was not prepared at how cold it was. _Holy Hell! Its FREZZING! _

I quickly try to make my way up to the surface, but my brain and body were numb from the cold and I was struggling. _Oh my god, oh my god. Where's the surface?_ Then I felt two strong and warm arms wrap around me and pulled me upwards. When I reached the surface I took a deep breath and looked at Paul's worried and slightly panicked face "Molly are you alright?" I could only nod.

Paul looked at me for a moment to see if I was really alright "Paul, really…I'm…I'm fine, just freaked out a b…bit." He gave me a quick kiss "Ok, let's get you out of the water, your starting to freeze." "Y…yea well, y..your ocean is a tad colder than m..mine." Paul laughed as we began to swim back to the shore.

"Molly, your Gulf is not an ocean." "It s…so is. Just because i…its surrounded by other s…states does not make it a…any less." We finally reach the shore and both Jared and Paul had Kim and I wrapped in both of our towels trying to warm us up quickly.

"Honey I want you to sit down here and I'll be right back with some firewood." Kim rolled her eyes and sighed "Jared, love. I'm not going to expire from the cold. So please don't honey me and go get the firewood." I laughed as Jared sulked as he headed towards the woods. I looked over at Paul and teasingly say "poor Jared, Paul I think you should go with him and console him." Paul huffed as he stood "Like hell he needs consoling, but since you asked." Both Kim and I laughed as the boys went searching for firewood with a huge pout on their faces.

**...**

The sun was starting to sail down to the ocean and the clouds had decided to part ways only to leave a spectacular show of an oncoming sunset. "So how did you like our little initiation Molly?" I look over at Kim and slightly smile.

"Truthfully? It was exhilarating, probably the best rush of my life and one that I really don't experience in my life. I'm glad I did it, but don't tell Paul that. His ego can't get any bigger." Kim laughed "I promise I won't."

We were quiet for a moment enjoying the sunset and nature in general when out of no where I felt a tingle at the back of my neck. It felt like someone was watching me and I looked behind me thinking that it was Paul, but instead of seeing dark skin and golden brown eyes I saw a man with pale skin and unnatural red eyes. I quickly became uneasy.

"Kim, we're not alone anymore." Kim looked confused, but then moved her eyes to where I was looking and let out a terrified gasp. "Oh no." I was too worried to look away from the man, but quietly I spoke to Kim "What, why oh no?" I could hear the shakiness in her voice as moved her way towards me. "Molly that's not a man, that's a Cold One, a Vampire!" My heart immediately got stuck in my throat as the only thing that came to my mind was _Oh no._

* * *

**Ok there yall go! Please subscribe and review. Thank you for everyone who's hung in there in reading this so far and I want to specially thank everyone who as reviewed so far. I truly, truly, truly appreciate it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone...I know its been a long time since I've written...but I just haven't been motivated in a long time either. Thankfully after reading this story again I had enough juice to write up this chapter...Yes its short but give me sometime to get back into the swing of things. I promise to be better about this! :)**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

It felt like my heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour as the Vampire casually made his way over to us. I gripped Kim's wrist "what are we going to do Kim?"

"We can't do much, let's just hope that the boys are on their way back, quickly." I gave her a glance "I don't know if that is any better Kim."

When the Vampire was about a foot or so away Kim and I got up on our feet, the Cold One gave a charming smirk. "Now why are two beautiful women out all alone on the beach?" "We're not alone, our boyfriends will be back soon enough."

He looked at me and smirked "Your boys have been gone for a while now. Would you like for me to keep you entertained while you wait?"

Kim and I shook our heads "No that is alright, we'll go see what's taking them."

As Kim started to lead us back to the woods the Vampire moved insanely quick in front of us. "No I really must insist. It's a rare treat for me to have two lovely and young ladies in my presence. Now the question is; which one do I start with first."

Before I could think about how stupid I was about to be I grabbed a piece of drift wood and yelled "RUN KIM!" and aimed it straight for the Vampire's head.

Sadly my weapon didn't hit its target because the Vampire calmly gripped the wood and crushed it into splinters, I ran like hell at that point. As Kim and I ran for the protection of the trees we could hear the vampire laugh and, to our terror, grabbed the back of our necks and slammed us to the ground. "Now, now I only need a little bit taste of your blood. You both smell so sweet I can't resist."

I screamed and tried to struggle out of his deadly hand, this only made his hand grip tighter. "You're a feisty little one."

I felt his cold breath brush the back of my neck and I struggled even more when his deadly lips pressed against it. The vampire chuckled "patient my fiery one I need to taste this sweet flower before I get to the main course."

I could hear Kim whimpering and I yelled into the dirt "NO, leave her alone you leech bastard!"

I felt my face being pushed farther into the dirt and nearly screamed in pain as his surprisingly sharp nails dig into my skin. "You've just signed your death wish human!"

Then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, a low and deadly growl of several wolves. My eyes started to burn with tears of joy _Oh thank God! We're saved!_ The pressure on the back of my neck was quickly gone and the rush of air went over us as several of the wolves raced after the retreating vampire.

As I struggled to rise to my knees Paul was at my side and had me wrapped tightly in his arms. "Molly, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I clung tightly around his neck and replied with a shaky voice "I…I'm ok….just a…a little…hurt."

I could feel Paul tense up "Where are you hurt? Let me see."

As his warm hands gently inspected my neck I finally realized that Kim and I just escaped a very dangerous situation, _Oh God, is Kim ok?_ I was squirming to look over Paul's shoulder when he calmly spoke. "Kim is alright Molly, please stop moving I'm almost done here."

I took his advice and laid my head back on his shoulder as I took a deep breath of his masculine smell, the waterworks started to fall. When he spotted the moon shape marks on the back of my neck I felt the deep growl in his chest. "That damn leech scared you! I'm gonna kill him!"

I gripped my arms tighter around his neck "No Paul, please….just…just take me home."

He shook his head "No, I'm going to take you back to Sam's place so that Emily can clean up these wounds." I was too tired to argue and settled comfortably in his arms as he carried me back through the woods.

When Sam's and Emily's house came into view I could see Emily and a familiar ball of yellow fur waiting for us on the porch. "How did Angel get here?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, but I heard a scratch at the door less than an hour ago and there she was waiting and whimpering."

I tiredly reached down and scratched the top of my precious dog head. "You're such a good dog."

Paul then laid me on the cushy couch then sat on the arm rest close to my head. "The leech scraped the back of her neck Emily. Do you think you could do something to help her?" Emily gave a gentle smile "I think I can. Why don't you take a seat over on the lazy boy and I'll be back in a moment."

As soon as Paul made his way over to the Lazy boy, Angel moved to my side and rested her head on my stomach. I tiredly rubbed her head and ears "it's alright Angel, Paul came to my rescue. There is nothing for you to worry." Angel looked up at me with her big brown eyes and whimpered.

When I reached to scratch her head again Paul beat me too it. "She's really loyal to you."

I smiled "yea, I guess that would have to do when I found her as a puppy out on the street. She looked so pitiful and lost that I had to take her home. She's been stuck with me ever since."

Emily finally came back with the first aid kit "alright Molly do you think you can turn over so I can clean those cuts?"

"I think so…give me a sec ok?" Slowly I lift myself into a sitting position and carefully brush away my hair from my neck.

Emily gave a motherly croon as she gently dabbed the soaked cotton ball on the crescent shape cuts "it's a good thing that you and Kim were not hurt that badly."

Paul lowly growled "He was still too damn close!"

"Paul." He looked in my direction and reached for my extended hand "What is it Hun?"

I gave him a smile as I squeezed his hand "thank you for rescuing me."

Paul gave a small smile in return and was leaning down to kiss me when the rest of the pack came through the door. Paul was quickly on his feet "did we get him?"

Jake huffed in annoyance "No the leech reached the Cullen's side."

Paul shook in anger "What!"

Sam pushed Paul away from Jake "calm down Paul. We've already contacted the Cullen's so they are keeping a look out on their side."

Paul shook his head "that isn't good enough! That blood sucker harmed Molly and nearly ate Kim!"

"I know Paul, but there isn't more we can do. Until the vampire comes back all we can do is set up more patrols."

Paul let out another frustrated growl and was about to punch something when I quickly intervened "You really think he would come back?"

Everyone became quiet which only gave me my answer "Ok…ok so If, and when, he comes back yall will be ready for him right?" the group grimly nodded.

I then took a deep breath and shakily let it out "then I have nothing to worry about. Paul, I assume, will watch out for me and you guys will keep a sharp eye on the blood sucker. It'll be like my very own watch dog group."

The joke eased the tension from the group and in groups of twos or threes the boys finally left for their nightly patrol. In the middle of all the commotion Kim quietly sat next to me and took my hand "are you really alright Molly?"

I looked quickly around the room and squeezed her hand. "Truthfully, no I'm not ok. That's the first time I've ever seen a real life vampire and I really want it to be my last." Kim quickly agreed "it was my first as well. Hopefully the guys will get him quickly."

We were quiet for a moment watching as Jared and Paul talked quietly in the corner, but looking in our direction every few seconds. Kim then whispered in my ear "I have a feeling that we'll be seeing our boys a lot more than before."

I gave her a perplexed look "What do you mean? I already see Paul most of the day. What more time could they be…." Then it hit me, the only other time Paul could watch me would be at night, while I slept. Why in the hell do I feel giddy all of the sudden? Urg, stupid imprint emotions. Kim lightly laughed "I see that you've caught on."

I sent her a glare "Ha, Ha Kim. But really, they'll guard over us night and day? I mean I know why but really, night and day?"

Then Paul's voice boomed over my own "if it means keeping you safe and alive then yes night and day."

I let out a frustrated breath of air "We might need to talk about this later Paul. For now Angel and I need to get home. I'm sure mom and dad are wondering where I am."

At this Paul let out an annoyed huff but gently scooped me up in his arms and called for Angel to follow. "You know Paul I can walk on my own and you didn't let me say goodbye to Kim…"

Paul shut me up by kissing me softly and I was mush when he pulled back a little and softly said "say goodbye to Kim."

Not looking away from him I distractedly said goodbye to Kim and didn't know if she replied or just laughed at my predicament. I didn't care though all I could think about was Paul's lips and how I could get them back on mine. To say the least Paul had found a very effective way to distract my mind and one for sure way he could win an argument.


End file.
